Eli's militia
Eli's militia was a group of child soldiers that followed their fellow child soldier and commander Eli. They operated in the Angola-Zaire border region in Central Africa. At the time of their first encounter with Diamond Dogs, they had a force of 21 strong, including their commander.One of the mission tasks for Mission 23: The White Mamba requires that the player extract 20 child soldiers from the mission area, with the number not including the primary target, Eli, a.k.a. the White Mamba. History The militia's foundations were formed after their handlers at Bwala ya Masa died mysteriously (it's strongly implied that the cause for their deaths were the Kikongo strain of the vocal cord parasites), and were found by a child soldier named Eli, who had himself just recently escaped his handlers. Since then, they proceeded to become a bunch of marauders, proceeding to raid various villages, beating the villagers and destroying property.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, the CFA soldiers deployed to Bwala ya Masa have been annihilated. There are no signs of combat, nor any endemic disease. All the adults just... disappeared. Only children were left. All those kids were ever taught was how to fight, and now they're free from the control of adults. They've become a regular bunch of marauders, raiding nearby villages, beating people, and destroying property. Our contract comes from the government. We're to locate this "militia," these kids... and kill them. But I suggest we do this the Diamond Dogs way. The government wants to see these raids stop? We can see to that. But not by killing kids. We're going to disarm, demobilize, and reintegrate them. A DDR operation. To begin with, extract their commander to Mother Base. Once they lose that kid, the one they call "White Mamba," the rest of the group will fall apart by itself. The militia's activities of pillaging nearby settlements had caused someone to hire Diamond Dogs to eliminate Eli, who was known as "the White Mamba." Miller then had the Diamond Dogs do the mission just after a prior wetwork operation at Nova Braga airport.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Miller (radio): Boss, I know you're just coming off this 21: The War Economy mission, but there are reports of child soldiers taking over Masa village after the CFA got wiped out there. They've been raiding the surrounding villages, so the people have requested that we eliminate them. Check your Mission List on the iDroid for the details. Although the orders were to kill the entire militia, Diamond Dogs' XO, Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller, instead suggested orchestrating a DDR operation to disband the group without killing any of the child soldiers, even their leader. Diamond Dogs commander Venom Snake infiltrated the Masa Village and evaded the child soldiers. Snake defeated Eli, despite taking fire from his militia, and took the young commander to Mother Base. With their commander gone, the militia broke up and disbanded, and the members were extracted to Mother Base. When Eli escaped Mother Base with Tretij Rebenok and the Mbele Squad with the English strain of the vocal cord parasite and Metal Gear Sahelanthropus in his possession, he went on to create the Kingdom of the Flies on an island in Central Africa. The militia was defeated a second time when Snake infiltrated the island and defeated Eli, Sahelanthropus and the XOF agents sent to kill Eli. After the island was destroyed in a napalm strike, the militia was disbanded for good. Notes and references Category:Military Groups Category:Rebel Groups Category:Child soldiers